


Error 404

by onebatch2batch



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: David helps and sees something he shouldn't, F/M, Frank is a tech grandpa, Karen is just trying to incentivize the new phone, Karen makes Frank get a fancy phone, he doesn't get it, it backfires, this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebatch2batch/pseuds/onebatch2batch
Summary: Frank needs help with his new phone and David sees something he shouldn't. Post-TPS





	Error 404

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself

David Lieberman steps out of his cab into the warm summer night and looks up at the building in front of him critically. When Frank had told him to meet him at a place called Josie’s, this wasn’t quite what he expected. Or maybe considering his company, it’s exactly what he  _ should _ have expected. The building is old and in a seedy part of town, with clouds of smoke-covered people standing outside. David sighs, heading inside. 

The inside of the bar is more crowded than the sidewalk outside; people mill about between softly illuminated pool tables and worn booths. The volume is unnecessarily loud--all that time alone in a basement had made him accustomed to the silence. It’s a little overwhelming, standing among all the noise. Home with the kids he can handle; standing in line at the grocery he can stomach; this is almost too much. He pauses just inside the door and scans the bar, then finally spots Frank’s familiar shoulders and buzzcut. By the time he reaches the bar, Frank has turned to greet him. 

“Took you long enough, Lieberman,” he says, clasping him on the shoulder. He looks good. His face is bruise free and his beard is trimmed neatly although that’s no surprise; he hasn’t been The Punisher for nearly half a year, now. He’s just Pete Castiglione, handyman and pet shelter volunteer. Which is why David is all but baffled at his choice in venue. He’d expect a man trying to assimilate into the lighter parts of society might want to meet up somewhere...normal. 

“Yeah, well, you invited me to the creepiest bar in all of New York. I thought we were catching up, not trying to get jumped.”

The bartender clears her throat, clearly unamused. David grimaces. 

“Oh, uhhh, sorry, no offense. Just whatever you have on draft, thanks.”

The bartender sets down his beer a little harshly and walks off, shooting him a glare. Frank chuckles. “Tryin’ to get us kicked out?”

David rolls his eyes and takes a drink, then immediately chokes on the watery taste. “Oh, come on. Scary bar  _ and _ terrible beer?”

“Never get the draft,” Frank tells him seriously, but his lips twitch when his finger taps the rim of his bottle. 

They fall into easy conversation, catching up on the past couple weeks. David mentions Leo’s up-and-coming birthday party, and how Leo’s asking for some science summer camp enrollment instead of gifts. Frank tells him about the dog he’s thinking about adopting, a little blue and white pitbull at at the shelter he volunteers at. David tells him about the job offer he’d received from Madani, and the hesitation that comes with it. Frank frowns a little at that, throws out a  _ Madani’ll take good care of ya if ya do it, _ and then talks about his vet group and Karen’s latest story that’s been stumping them both. 

When Karen comes up, David’s expression lights up curiously. “How’s Karen doing? You should bring her for dinner once, Frank. We’re all curious to meet her.”

Frank shoots him an exasperated look. They’ve had this talk many times, but Frank continuously insists that he’s not ready to share that part of his life, not yet. He and Karen aren’t labelling anything, he assures, but David knows he stays the night there and there’s a key to her place on his keychain. 

“Maybe,” is all he says in response, and then his phone pings. 

David watches as Frank fumbles with his new phone. He looks awkward with it, like he’s not quite sure how to hold it. The screen is bright in the bar, and he squints down at it. “Karen made me upgrade today,” he grumbles in response to David’s curious look, “I don’t even know how to use the damn thing.”

Honestly, David thinks, how just like Frank Castle to give zero shits about technology. He gestures and holds out a hand. “Here, let me show you.”

Frank passes it over wordlessly, frowning. The screen reads  **Picture Message: Karen** and David angles the phone so they can both see. “Alright, see this here? You got a message from Karen. Looks like she sent a picture. You have to swipe it, then put in your passcode.” When Frank reaches over and taps the screen rapidly to unlock it, David watches as the picture opens, and then drops like phone like it’s burned him just as Frank lets out an uncharacteristic yelp at his side.

On Frank’s phone is a rather scandalous picture of one Karen Page. David slaps a hand over his eyes and feels the heat rush to his cheeks, but can’t help his grin. “Frank you  _ dog _ ,” he laughs as Frank curses and slams a hand on the phone’s screen to cover the picture. If he wasn’t so busy laughing his ass off, he’d be scared about his friend cracking the screen. 

“ **_David_ ** ,” Frank growls, but it only sends the other man off into more raucous chuckles. “Come on Lieberman, shut the hell up.”

He peeks at Frank and notes that his friend’s ears are bright red, and that he’s staring at his beer bottle as if trying to shatter it with his mind. David snickers. “Aw, come on, man, don’t be mad. It was an honest mistake. But you’re  _ definitely _ going to have to bring her over for dinner now. Obviously this is more serious than you let on.”

“How do you figure,” Frank mutters, annoyed. 

“Well she sent you a nude and not that I know her very well, but I know you. You’re not that kinda guy.” David hesitates. “Really man, no pressure, but I’m glad. You deserve to be happy.” 

Frank glances over, face smoothing into a reluctant smile. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Lieberman.” It’s an obvious dismissal, and a plea for a change of topics. 

As much as he wants to pursue this line of conversation, David would like to leave the bar in one piece. Instead he turns the conversation to Sarah’s new foray into the world of baking (and burning) every dessert on Pinterest, and doesn’t miss the way Frank taps his finger on the back of his phone, lost in thought. 

 

—

 

Frank steps into Karen’s apartment later that evening (or morning, maybe, he hasn’t looked at the time) to find her laying in bed. She’s on top of the covers, wrapped in a bathrobe, and when he kneels on the bed her eyes open like she’s been waiting for him. 

“Hey,” she says quietly, a slow smile stretching across her face. 

“Hey yourself.” Frank grins, dipping down to catch her lips with his own. She reaches up to thread her fingers through his hair and he settles between her legs, boots thunking onto the floor. Karen makes a small noise of appreciation, robe falling open to reveal lingerie the color of blood criss-crossing her body in flimsy straps. It’s the same lingerie she was wearing in the picture. Frank’s never been one to care about fancy underwear but he can definitely appreciate how the dark red contrasts her skin, and how the lace rests against her tauntingly. 

“I saw it in the store today,” she says at his appreciative, wide eyed look. “I like it. What do you think?”

“I think we need to have dinner with the Liebermans.” He says it before he can stop himself, and she narrows her eyes at him, silent. The air goes stale for half a second as he berates himself inwardly. 

“...okay…” She lets her head thump back against the pillow, raising her brows. “Want to explain where that came from?” 

Frank rolls off her and sets his feet on the ground, grimacing. He wants to smack himself. “I had drinks with David.” 

Karen sits up. She’s looking at him in confusion. “I know. How much did you drink? You’re not really making much sense.” 

He sighs, rubbing his face. “He was showing me how to use that damn phone. And we were talking about you. And then…” He trails off, unsure. “...he, uh, saw that picture.” 

“So I send you a nude, David saw it, and now he wants us to have dinner?” 

“Well he’s been offerin’ for a while,” Frank says lamely. This conversation is not going nearly as well as he’d hoped. “I just...wasn’t ready.” 

There’s a shuffle, and then she joins him at the foot of the bed and takes his hand. The robe is tied again, which is a blessing because it would be hard to focus if it were open. “You’re ready now?”

He looks over, at her long blond hair tumbling over her shoulder, her eyes the color of the ocean, and can’t help his smile. “Yeah. Think so.”

She leans over and kisses him, his lips soft and yielding under her own. He smells of whiskey, tastes a little like it too, and she drinks him in. It's been months since they starting seeing each other; she had been expecting more resistance from him. In the end he had come to her first, lost and looking for comfort. Meeting his friends, meeting the people who took care of him when she couldn’t, is something she’s wanted for a long time. She’s just been waiting for him to make the call.

“His wife’s not going to hate me, right?” Karen asks on a laugh when she pulls away. 

Frank huffs. “Nah. If she can kiss me, I think it’s fair that David can accidentally see a naked picture of you.” Her silence is enough to remember he hasn’t told her that yet. He flushes at her blank stare. “Uh...long story.” 

It's a testimony to her trust in him that she doesn't push it; she hums and kisses his shoulder. “So...what did  _ you _ think of the picture?” she asks instead, her tone dipping into that sultry, playful lilt she takes on when she’s in the mood. Frank quirks a smile, pushing her back towards the headboard and crawling his way up her body. 

“Oh, I’ll show ya what I think.”

 

\--

 

They have dinner, and it’s not terrible. In fact, Sarah laughs when the picture gets brought up and since she’s a couple glasses of wine in, she tells Karen that  _ it must have been some picture, I mean look at you _ , and _ Frank, damn she’s a catch _ .

Karen and Frank trade smiles over their glasses, and agree to dinner next week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, and come say hi on tumblr! (onebatch2batch)


End file.
